First time
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOT-Unas gotas de sangre de la buena y ya no saben lo qué hacen. Porque Jane no sólo tiene fuego en la mirada y Rosalie es hermosa y salvaje. Rosalie/Jane –femslash. Para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer: **Meyer las creó, yo sólo las mal-uso. Inspirada en I Kissed a Girl.

**Summary:** OneshootUnas gotas de sangre de la buena y ya no saben lo qué hacen. Porque Jane no sólo tiene fuego en la mirada, y Rosalie es hermosa y salvaje. _Rosalie/Jane –femslash. _Para Cafesitodeldia.

Porque la Anna fue la primera en escribir de ellas dos, y _presume_ de ello :D

* * *

**First time**

_and may be the last…_

Jane escapó de las mazmorras Vulturi –molesta y sedienta –tuvo una pelea con Heidi –un beso que espantó a la de ojos púrpura –ahora Jane debía salir a recuperar su dignidad. Pero por sobre todo, necesitaba beber. Su garganta pedía ansiosa _sangre. _

Volterra era zona prohibida para su caza, así que corrió hasta llegar a Grecia –tal vez corrió demasiado –pero lo hizo y al llegar a la mitológica Atenas comenzó a buscar su presa –alguien fácil, porque ella no era experta cazadora –.

_El primero que se me crucé en el camino. _Pensó recordando que de hecho, _jamás _había cazado y que de hecho, era la primera vez que escapaba de la protección de Aro.

El olor de la sangre le llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y se coló a sus papilas gustativas. Venía acompañado de un olor amargo.

_Tal vez el primero no sea buena opción. _Porque no sabía qué era ese olor. Y tampoco era que le debiera importar. No cuando el hombre venía dando tumbos por la calle, hipando y con botella en mano. _Alcohol. _Reconoció Jane y recordó que Demetri decía que así la sangre adquiría un gusto adicional.

Jane avanzó insegura. Atrapó al desconocido con sus brazos dejándolo sin salida. Él chilló al ver sus ojos rojos oscurecidos, y Jane se concentró en no usar su don. Se alzó en la puntilla de sus pies y clavó los colmillos en el borracho, bebiendo sangre y alcohol, sangre y alcohol, hasta que su garganta pareció estar húmeda de nuevo y comenzó a hipar también.

-¿Jane? –la reconoció la rubia del clan vegetariano.

Jane la miró confundida. Su vista estaba ligeramente borrosa.

-¿Rosalie? –preguntó con duda limpiando la sangre que aún quedaba en su boca.

-Parece que alguien escapó de Volterra –dijo Rosalie irónica.

-Parece que alguien escapó de los anormales –atacó Jane – ¿te han dicho que eres hermosa? –dijo Jane tras un hipido que espantó a Rosalie.

-Varias veces, pequeña.

-Pero nunca te lo había dicho yo –sonrió.

-Nunca –masculló Rose.

Jane se acercó a Rosalie con paso seguro. El alcohol de la sangre bebida ya no le causaba efecto, ahora actuaba por sí misma.

Rosalie no retrocedió, al contrario sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el vientre y eso la incitó a dar tres pasos adelante –suficientes para que la distancia entre las vampiras se acortara –.

Jane se volvió a alzar en las puntillas de sus pies y Rosalie se agachó ligeramente para unir sus labios con los de la malévola Vulturi. Era una locura, pero era una que las dos querían vivir.

Comenzaron rozando sus labios, sintiendo la piel tersa de la otra contra la suya. Jane llevó las manos al rostro de Rosalie –curiosa, desesperada –se preguntaba cómo era la piel de la más hermosa vampira y descubrió más suavidad que en la suya –porque Rosalie era una vampira más joven –Jane acarició su rostro y fue bajando sus manos por su ropa.

Rosalie se hallaba confundida. ¡Estaba besando una chica… y _le estaba gustando_! No le molestaba el roce de las manos de Jane. No le molestaba nada –a excepción de la ropa sobrante –. Rosalie movió sus manos por el vientre de Jane y se deshizo de la gruesa capa.

Sus cuerpos se unieron más. El roce de sus pieles causaba choques eléctricos para ambas, sus cuerpos temblaban.

-Mírame, tortúrame –pidió Rosalie a Jane tomando su barbilla entre sus manos.

Jane se concentró, alzó su barbilla y miró a Rosalie fijamente a los ojos.

-Puede doler un poco –dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Rosalie no respondió, tomó aire y sintió el dolor apoderarse de su cuerpo, mientras Jane disfrutaba el doble de lo que había estado disfrutando. Veía a Rosalie retorciéndose de dolor en el piso y sentía como el deseo aumentaba en ella. Se agachó junto a ella y comenzó a deshacer su ropa, y seguía torturándola.

A Rose no parecía molestarle el intenso dolor creado por su acompañante, porque le gustaba. Y mucho.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron tan pronto como Rosalie se dejó de retorcer y Jane se vio abrumada por su belleza –el don que la rubia parecía poseer–. Las calles solitarias de Atenas eran testigo del encuentro pecaminoso de las vampiras.

Sus cuerpos temblaban y se rasguñaban con el pavimento de piedras sin sentir dolor. Paseaban sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra disfrutando del roce de la piel femenina. No tenían temores de tocar ni acariciar. Porque ambas conocían a perfección la intimidad, el placer y el dolor. Sabían qué tocar y qué no. Como mujeres, conocían los rincones secretos que los hombres no se atrevían a explorar.

_Hombres. _Pensó Rosalie desgarrando los labios de Jane. _Espero que a Emmet no le importe. _Pero el pensamiento se esfumó tan pronto como vino, tal vez cuando volvió a sentir el fuego arder en su cabeza. Tal vez cuando comenzó a tratar a Jane con más furia. Porque Rosalie era ruda en el sexo, tenía por hábito destrozar casas, por lo que arremetía a Jane contra las piedras del suelo, sabiendo que no le causaba dolor, la besaba, la lamía y le gruñía en la oreja. Y Jane se posicionaba sobre ella de nuevo, golpeándola también contra el suelo. La miraba con ira para torturarla, la besaba con dulzura y luego la mordía desesperada.

Experimentaban con lo prohibido. Se pedían cosas que no se atrevían pedirles a los chicos.

"Haz esto" "Haz aquello" "Toca aquí" "Lame allá" y se inventaban nuevos movimientos, posiciones y sonidos. Disfrutaban de los gemidos de su compañera y se preguntaban si tendrían el placer de volverse a encontrar –a sabiendas de que no –. Y les dolía. Y sonreían cínicamente y se preparaban para la inevitable despedida.

Rosalie besó sus labios de nuevo, saboreando el gusto quedo del alcohol y el delicioso sabor a hierro fresco. Porque jamás había probado nada parecido, ni en los labios de su marido –porque se negaba a besarlo cuando había matado a algún humano –pero le sabía a gloria en la lengua de la Vulturi. Y sentía su lengua palpitar y Jane sentía su intimidad de la misma manera. Palpitaban, temblaban, gruñían, gemían y sudaban aunque ya estuvieran muertas y enterradas en el foso de pecado que se acababan de cavar.

* * *

Ok, esto vino por la canción de Katy Perry... y sí, es un femslash... y por eso es de Anna...

Y no hay palabras qué decir, simplemente lo escribí, no se puede ir en contra de lo que viene a la mente. Así que sean buenas(os) y dejénme un review :D


End file.
